


hope is a phase or something

by Hisana_Runryuu



Category: South Park
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Smoking, Swearing, colledge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisana_Runryuu/pseuds/Hisana_Runryuu
Summary: "— Слушай, — сглотнув, протянул Стэн, — а ты с кем-нибудь встречался после школы? Ну, в универе там?"Колледж!АУ: Кайл приезжает к Стэну на каникулах, и они решают отпраздновать встречу.





	hope is a phase or something

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно, персонажи курят, пьют и немного матерятся, даже если последнее только в мыслях.
> 
> Написано команде WTF South Park 2018
> 
> а еще  
> Макфлай нарисовал арт  
> по тому самому моменту, который меня еще в процессе написания на кусочки разорвал  
> и тем самым вторично разорвал меня на кусочки  
> смотреть туть - https://vk.com/wall-27148988_1780

Разлив остатки виски по стаканам, Стэн убрал пустую бутылку к еще одной рядом со стулом. В голове было тяжеловато и шумело, но главное, что пока не тошнило — виски попалось качественное. На секунду промелькнула мысль, что Кайл наверняка переносит весь этот алкоголь намного хуже — кажется, он еще никогда столько не пил.

— Чел, ты как, норм? — спросил Стэн. Собственный голос гулко отдавался в ушах.

Кайл передернул плечами и приложился к своему стакану. Где-то в коридоре проскрипели колеса дедушкиной каталки.

— Курить захотелось, — хрипло ответил Кайл после очередного глотка. — Есть?

Стэн выудил из кармана штанов вэйп, показал. Кайл скривился.

— Серьезно?

— Пытаюсь курить меньше, хах.

— Ради здоровья или деревьев?

— Иди ты, — беззлобно откликнулся Стэн. — Так будешь?

Кайл дернул острым плечом, но вэйп взял и затянулся.

— Шоколад? — выдохнув пар изо рта, недоверчиво спросил он. Стэн, покопавшись в памяти, кивнул.

— Могу поменять, у меня другие жидкости есть.

— Сойдет, — рассеянно ответил Кайл, снова затягиваясь и выпуская пар в потолок.

Стэн засмотрелся: пар витками зависал перед ними в воздухе, размывая резкие черты лица и превращая Кайла в нечеткий рыже-зеленый силуэт. Было в этом что-то завораживающее.

«Красивый он», — поймал себя на мысли Стэн. К щекам и паху тут же прилил жар, и к горлу подполз кислый ком.

Вспомнилась Венди.

— Слушай, — сглотнув, протянул Стэн, — а ты с кем-нибудь встречался после школы? Ну, в универе там?

Кайл, фыркнув, покачал головой. Пара рыжих прядей выбилась из прически и упала на глаза.

— Да я даже целовался-то в последний раз в классе третьем, чел, там все несерьезно было, так что не считается. А ты?

Стэн задумался.

— Ну, Венди вот. Но ты знаешь, как оно там было, — он беспомощно развел руками; виски в стакане влажно булькнуло от резкого движения. — Короче, тоже не в счет. Была еще парочка, но там тоже как-то... Ну ты понял.

— Мда, — буркнул Кайл, снова затянувшись и поставив вэйп на тумбочку. — Грустно. И ведь мы же не уроды, так какого хрена вообще.

— Ага. Даже стыдно как-то. Нам уже по двадцать, а так и не целовались по-настоящему ни с кем, — вздохнул Стэн и поднес стакан к губам. Голова слегка кружилась.

— Это ты сейчас засосаться предлагаешь? — ровным тоном спросил Кайл, не отрывая взгляда от стакана в руке. Стэн поперхнулся своим виски и, закашлявшись, чуть не расплескал все на кровать. Кайл промолчал.

— Н-ну, — протянул Стэн севшим от кашля голосом, — почему бы и нет. В смысле, ну, — поторопился пояснить он, — мы никакие не геи, и вот представь — встретишь ты бабу своей мечты, а как до поцелуев дойдет, так ты себя как девственник ведешь.

— Ну почему «как», — буркнул Кайл и снова приложился к выпивке. Стэн, сжав пальцы на стекле стакана, последовал его примеру. Виски стремительно заканчивалось, а больше алкоголя в доме не было.

— Ладно, — вдруг выпалил Кайл, по-прежнему избегая смотреть Стэну в глаза. — Давай.

Стэн недоуменно моргнул.

— Что «давай»?

— Засосемся давай, дебил, — уже раздраженно ответил Кайл, со стуком ставя стакан на тумбочку рядом с вэйпом. — Только быстро, пока я не передумал.

Стэн сглотнул и нервно облизнул губы, подсаживаясь ближе.

— Очки сними, — буркнул он. Кайл послушно стянул их с носа, сложил и повесил за дужку в разрез футболки. Пальцы у него были неожиданно тонкие и слегка дрожали.

«А куда руки девать», — вдруг ударила в голову мысль. Это же так, тренировочный поцелуй, и положить руки Кайлу на плечи будет тупо и слишком по-гейски, но при себе их держать — как-то еще тупее...

Господи, выключил бы ему кто мысли в этот момент.

— Подожди, — неожиданно сипло попросил Кайл. Вскочив с кровати, он сгреб вэйп с тумбочки и отступил к столу. Стэн встал следом за ним, вопросительно подняв брови. — Я сейчас, подожди, я еще не готов, сейчас.

Стэн замер. Сделав пару затяжек, Кайл особенно глубоко вздохнул, оперся о стол и наконец посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Давай, — выпалил он, и Стэн попытался сделать хотя бы шаг через этот кисель, в который превратился воздух, и стол у соседней стенки казался дальше Северного Полюса, и господи, какие они идиоты, господи...

Стэн остановился, смеясь почти смущенно, и с облегчением услышал следом такой же смешок Кайла.

— Какие мы идиоты, — почти зло выдавил тот, проведя рукой по глазам, и затянулся. Покачав шумящей головой, Стэн подошел ближе и сел на столешницу, спихивая задницей какие-то бумажки и ручки. Кайл стоял так близко, что Стэн почти касался коленом его бедра.

Стэн вздохнул и, отставив стакан, ущипнул переносицу — алкоголь начал выветриваться, а вместе с ним и остатки решимости. Похоже, у Кайла тоже — его затяжки стали чаще и судорожнее, и пальцы свободной руки нервно дергали за дужку висящие на футболке очки.

В какой-то момент Стэн отобрал у Кайла вэйп, затянулся и выдохнул себе под нос. Проще не стало — после алкоголя никотин почти не ощущался.

— Ну вот тебе и поцелуй твой, — пробормотал Кайл.

— В смысле?

— Ну, я ж его только что курил.

— А сам вэйп чей, м? — напомнил Стэн.

— Ну так тем более.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это не считается. Не юли, короче.

Кайл раздраженно кивнул и выхватил вэйп из рук. На Стэна он не смотрел.

Какое-то время они молча курили, поочередно забирая вэйп друг у друга и будто стараясь не соприкасаться пальцами. Стэн не знал, чего ждал Кайл, а вот он сам ждал момента, когда его, наконец, накроет, и вот тогда, он был уверен—

— Почему я?

Стэн замешкался. Он не был готов к этому вопросу.

— Ну не Картмана же просить, — буркнул он в ответ.

— А Кенни?

Стэн задумался. Мысли давались тяжело.

— Кенни... он не поймет. Ну, то есть, — поспешил продолжить он, — у него никогда не было отбоя в девушках, и, ну... Отстойно это как-то, что ли, из всех людей его просить помочь.

— Гордый ты, короче, — подытожил Кайл, по-прежнему глядя в сторону. Стэн обиженно нахохлился и собрался было возразить, но Кайл добавил: — Впрочем, я понимаю.

Стэн промолчал.

— И все же, — снова подал голос Кайл. — Почему я?

Стэн пожал плечами, бездумно уставившись в окно.

— Н-не знаю. Наверное, потому, что я тебе доверяю в этом плане.

Стэн почувствовал, что Кайл странно замер, и перевел на него взгляд. Он, повернув наконец голову, смотрел на Стэна без улыбки, с каким-то непонятным, застывшим выражением лица; в на удивление ясных глазах отражалась смесь изумления, убийственной серьезности, благодарности и чего-то еще, и от этого взгляда перехватывало дыхание, и Стэн неосознанно потянулся ближе и—

— Ребята, спускайтесь кушать! — донеслось из-за двери, заставив их отпрянуть друг от друга, и Стэн с сожалением отвернулся, чтобы ответить маме.

Впервые за очень долгое время он не был рад ужину.

***

Собирался Кайл молча, повернувшись к Стэну спиной. Алкоголь почти выветрился, и за окном уже стемнело.

«А не похерил ли я все», — с неожиданным страхом подумалось Стэну. Очень подмывало спросить что-нибудь тупое в духе «мы же по-прежнему друзья, да?», но он сдерживался.

Тем более ничего особенного и не случилось ведь. Вроде.

— Тебя проводить? — вместо этого спросил он.

Кайл помедлил, явно обдумывая.

— Да как хочешь, — наконец ответил он. — Автобус в кампус все равно через минут сорок подъедет, это я перебдеваю просто.

— Я тогда тоже перебдю и провожу, — ухмыльнулся Стэн. Кайл фыркнул себе под нос, но ничего не сказал.

Какое-то время Стэн молча следил за сборами; футболка Кайла топорщилась на острых лопатках, когда он запускал руки на самое дно рюкзака.

— Знаешь, — натянуто начал Кайл, защелкнув молнию на рюкзаке и по-прежнему стоя к Стэну спиной, — все-таки хорошо, что... мы не... ну... — он замешкался.

— Да, — поспешно выдавил Стэн. — Наверное, все-таки хорошо.

Плечи Кайла медленно опустились. Повисла тишина.

Стэн сглотнул. А не похерил ли он все оконча—

— Ладно, — сказал Кайл, закидывая на спину рюкзак и наконец поворачиваясь к Стэну. — Пошли.

Стэн кивнул, сползая с кровати, но, взглянув на Кайла, замер. У того на лице застыло непривычное, почти тоскливое выражение.

— Эй, — тихонько окликнул его Стэн. — Ты чего?

Кайл сморгнул и кинул быстрый взгляд на Стэна; его лицо на мгновение стало почти таким же непроницаемым, как у Крэйга.

— Да нет, ничего, — Кайл расплылся в странной улыбке. — Все в порядке.


End file.
